


The Truth Untold (SEQUEL)

by writerpeach



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Same Tags As The Previous Oneshot Author Is Too Lazy To Add Them All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerpeach/pseuds/writerpeach
Summary: Nothing lasts forever, even the sweetest chocolate soon expires...Right?Exactly, change is constant... But is it always negative? Yanjun will find that out the moment a familiar figure reappears in his life.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Lin Yanjun
Kudos: 8





	The Truth Untold (SEQUEL)

**Author's Note:**

> This is me apologizing for the crappy summary once again. Enjoy reading!

“Please,” the red-haired guy begged with hands clasped together and puppy eyes.

“I’m busy Cheng you’re bothering me.” Yanjun fixed the spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose, eyes glued on the screen of his laptop, as he ignored the stubborn colleague in front of him. Chengcheng frowned for a second before leaning on his seat and folding his arms.

“Sure, as if I didn’t know that you’re stalking that guy again. How was he called? Xu—” He flinched when the black-haired guy shut his laptop close.

“If you need something, ask Linong. I have no time to waste.” Yanjun didn’t spare him a single glance as he stood up from his desk and headed towards the exit. Chengcheng’s mouth was left gaping as he observed the older disappearing from his sight.

“You really annoyed him today, huh?” chimed in a voice.

The moment Chengcheng lifted his head his eyes met the face of his friend, the gorgeous brown-haired guy named Zhu Zhengting.

“Oh hey Ting. Good morning to you too.”

The brunette sat down beside the sullen boy.

“What have you done this time?” A playful smirk curved on Zhengting’s lips as he patted his friend’s shoulder.

“Nothing, I was just asking for a favor. But that guy is pretty sensitive.” The latter shrugged dejectedly.

“Who knows, maybe you hit a nerve there,” the older replied as he started fidgeting with his device.

“Hmm, I don’t know. It’s not the first time I tease him with that guy though and he never reacted the way he did just now. Maybe he’s just in a really terrible mood today,” claimed the younger with narrowed eyes and two fingers under his chin.

“Right… Who knows,” Zhengting mumbled, a corner of his lips tugging up as he set his phone in front of Chengcheng's face.

At first the guy was confused but as soon as he made out clearly what was on the screen, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

“What?! I can’t believe this!” he screeched as he snatched his friend's device.

 ** _Confirmed that the well-known Model Cai Xukun and former idol Xu Ley are dating._** That was the header of the article.

"Yes. No wonder Yanjun looks so grumpy." Zhengting sighed before he leaned back on his chair.

"Fuck..." Chengcheng bit down his bottom lip.

"Fuck... Fuck. Fuck! What did I do!" he exclaimed as he closed his eyes tightly and massaged his temple.

The brunette raised an eyebrow as he glared at the frustrated guy.

"Cheng... What have you done this time?"

The younger sighed before he eventually opened his mouth.

"I might've _accidentally_ arranged a photoshoot with Xukun." He pulled an akward smile.

"Oh..." Zhengting shifted on his seat, crossing his legs as he turned his body towards the younger. "Well, I don't think you have anything to worry. Yanjun is quite busy lately, so the chances that they bump into each other are kinda slim." He paused for a second. "Plus we have many studios and you usually work in the second floor. You know that Yanjun barely goes there."

Instead of being relieved, Chengcheng exhaled another heavy sigh as he looked up at the ceiling.

"The... The photographer is gonna be Yanjun." The red-haired guy intertwined his own fingers together as he tilted his head down, expecting to be hit from the brunette.

Zhengting's facial expression dropped. _Of course, what could he expect from Chengcheng's dumbass..._

The older pinched the bridge of his nose. "You fucking idiot."

***

Chengcheng almost spit his coffee the second he locked eyes with Yanjun, his face immediately lost color; the latter wasn’t supposed to be here.

“I’ll deal with you later,” Yanjun threatened him with gritted teeth as he paused to send him a sharp glare before he fastened his pace in search of studio number eight. 

Chengcheng gulped. “We’re in deep shits, right?” He asked the guy next to him, who laughed lightly and replied with a “No, you are in deep shits.” But immediately regretted when he ended up receiving a bite in the arm from the red haired boy who seemed satisfied by his friend's painful reaction. Zhengting scowled as he rubbed his arm to soothe the pain while planning ways to murder the mischievous idiot beside him in his sleep.

“Sorry for being late and thank you for waiting for me. I promise it won’t happen again,” exclaimed Yanjun, body bent over in ninety-degrees, as soon as he entered the studio.

One of the staff approached him to assure that everything was fine and that the models weren’t in a rush; they actually went out to eat something since it was lunch time.

Yanjun could finally let out a relieved sigh… But he immediately took it back as he realized in which state he reduced himself to.

The guy poked the inside of one of his cheeks with his tongue as he recalled the events that took place in the morning.

He was still sleeping when someone from the agency called him, asking if he forgot the photo shoot which was scheduled that day. It confused him a lot since Chengcheng previously forwarded him an email from their boss which claimed that the shoot was cancelled.

So, in a rush Yanjun had thrown on himself the first clothes that he could reach. Result: he’s now in a completely uncoordinated outfit, which made him stick out like a sore thumb.

Needless to say that at this moment the black-haired guy was thinking of all the ways to make Fan Chengcheng pay, though he wasn’t aware that the poor guy’s only intention was to help him.

However, all his rage and frustration disappeared when he saw two people cross the threshold of the door.

There he was… After so many years, the blonde hair now silver hair and parted softly from the middle. He looked even more beautiful than Yanjun last remembered him to be.

Everything about him far exceeded the memories of the boy Yanjun once knew and treasured; his big doe eyes, the long nose, his sharp jawline and those soft full lips. Yanjun felt like he changed, matured. From the shy guy who used to duck his head awkwardly whenever someone complimented him to the now confident adult who sported a charming smile on his face as he walked. He felt proud of his friend and also sad because he wasn't there to witness his growth.

Yanjun could swear he stopped breathing in that moment and if it was because of the guy’s breath-taking beauty or his presence itself, Yanjun would’ve never figure it out.

He was so astonished that he didn’t notice two guests already half a meter from him. Them on the other hand realized belatedly that Yanjun was observing them like a fool.

As he still wasn’t uttering a word, one of the staff had to chime in to save the guy from further embarrassment.

“This is our best photographer, as well as manager of department A, Lin Yanjun.” The man pointed at Yanjun with his hand.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Wang Ziyi,” The brunette nodded his head politely.

“I’m Cai Xukun.” The said guy displayed another one of his charming smiles that finally woke up Yanjun from the trance. Then without removing his eyes from the guy he mumbled a few words that were barely understandable.

During the whole photoshoot the black-haired guy had a huge rock on his chest and a lump in his throat. Especially when Ziyi stood a few inches away from Xukun.

However, although Yanjun felt like he was drowning in his own emotions, he was still able to extend the time to admire the face of the guy that left a permanent mark in his heart and life.

Yanjun knew that maybe —scratch the maybe, _for sure_ — the guy despised him and after all he had done, he couldn’t expect otherwise. He didn’t dare hope that Xukun would still feel something for him. But at least he wished that the guy would remember him even by mistake… Even if that meant being recalled as the asshole who disappeared in thin air without leaving any trace.

“What the fuck are you doing? And why the hell are you here?” Yanjun growled under his breath as he felt someone pushing him.

“You can kill us later. Now go before you regret it.” Zhengting pushed him once again making Yanjun almost stumble on his own foot. The latter flashed him a death glare while the brunette fought back a snicker as he mouthed a “Good luck” before stepping away from his friend.

The black-haired guy sighed before settling his gaze on Xukun, who had his back facing him, busy checking out the pictures that Yanjun took.

But since Yanjun had basically turned into a statue, Zhengting had no choice but to come back and play cupid yet again. He tapped Xukun’s shoulder and quickly dashed out the door leaving a stunned Yanjun behind. Xukun turned around and settled his warm eyes on Yanjun which caused the latter to lose multiple heartbeats.

“U-uhm, what do you think of the pictures? We can take them again if you're not satisfied with the results," Yanjun almost stuttered as he cleared his throat and fixed the colar of his shirt, an awkward smile creeping on his lips.

Seeing the guy’s state, Xukun let out a soft chuckle.

“Why all the formality, Jun?”

This took Yanjun by surprise who almost passed out in that instant, but luckily he was able to regain his composure.

“I didn’t know that you were into photography and here I thought I knew everything about you,” continued the silvered hair beauty with a smile after putting his attention back on the pictures.

Finally, Yanjun felt that his body was starting to relax. But instead of smiling like Xukun, his face contorted into a frown and with clenched fists he decided to ask.

“Why?”

Xukun frowned as he knitted his eyebrows.

“What do you mean why?”

“Why don't you hate me? Why don’t you shout at me? Hit me, for being stupid? Why aren’t you mad at me for hurting you again and again? Why are you talking like nothing happened…” Yanjun gulped as he averted his gaze and lowered his voice. “Like your feelings haven’t changed?”

He couldn’t understand. He couldn’t understand why the guy was treating him in that special way when Yanjun knew he didn’t deserve even a penny of the younger's kindness.

The corner of Xukun's lips curled up into a small smile as he replied.

“Oh but I _do_ hate you Yanjun. _I am_ mad at you. I am mad at you because you’re a dumbass. A dumbass who let a shit of an asshole hurt him and a fool who didn’t notice the person who was always there for him.” Xukun’s eyes glistened the same way the ocean’s water glimmered under the rays of the moon. _So beautiful, so damn ethereal._

“I hate you because you really thought that I expected you to return my feelings, when you know that I never asked for it. All I wanted was for you to let yourself free from whatever bullshit you were trapped in.” Xukun let out a painful breath he didn't know he was holding in. All those years of pent up frustrations... He was finally letting them all out.

“I hate you because that day… When I left, I waited for you…” He gulped as the lump in his throat made it more difficult for him to pronounce the next words. 

“You know… I wasn’t asking for an I love you or anything. A simple bye through the phone would've been more than enough for me. But guess what? I didn’t even get the glimpse of your shadow.” Xukun’s smile completely disappeared as the emotions that he bottled up until this moment finally broke free through the tears that were now sliding down the guy’s cheeks. He was done being strong. He was done forcing himself to be okay, to act okay, when he clearly wasn't.

“But I still waited, Yanjun… I waited till the end. Not only that day but the next day and the day after and the day after that too.” The crack in Xukun’s voice was evident but he still tried to keep a straight face, he couldn’t give Yanjun the satisfaction of seeing him break down completely. The silver-haired guy sniffed as he lowered his head to wipe his wet face. 

“I hate you because you infected me with your stupidity,” he mumbled quietly at the end.

Yanjun didn’t dare move. He stared at the guy in front of him with a pained expression, crumpled forehead and the same teary eyes that Xukun had, but he didn’t do or say anything. He wanted to let him finish, he wanted to let him take it all out. That’s the minimum he could do for breaking him to this extent.

Xukun placed his right hand on Yanjun’s shoulder and closed his hand in a fist crumpling the latter’s shirt.

“Now it’s my turn to ask,” he breathed, as he clenched his eyes shut for a second before opening them slowly and looking up again, the pain and longing clearly visible in them.

“Why do you keep being updated about my life? Why do you collect the magazines that I appear on? Why do you send me gifts anonymously? Why do you take care of me even if I’m not part of your life anymore? And most importantly… Why haven’t you forgotten me, yet? Why haven’t _you_ moved on?”

Yanjun tightened his jaw. He knew very well who was the person who told Xukun everything and even if he wanted to blame that someone he knew that he couldn’t, the fault was only his in the end.

This time it was Yanjun’s turn to have his head tilted down so Xukun grabbed him by his shoulders and started shaking him as he desperately tried to get the answer out of the guy.

“Why!?” Xukun exclaimed repeatedly. 

A while later, Yanjun wrapped his hands on the younger’s neck slowly cutting the distance between their faces by placing his cheek on Xukun’s, who froze because of the intimate gesture.

“Because I love you,” he whispered, his eyes closed as he tasted the words he was longing to let out for so long.

A streak of chills ran down the back of the younger's spine as his eyes widened and lips parted in shock. A light hiccup made Yanjun pull back to look at Xukun’s eyes, his gaze tender and so full of love and sincerity, it made Xukun's heart almost jump out of his chest. 

“I’ve always felt something for you, but I chose not to tell you because I wanted to give you my whole heart. You didn’t deserve someone who had their heart split in two. You didn’t deserve a person who was hurting for somebody else when you were hurting for him. I didn’t want to give you crumbs when you gave me everything entirely.” 

Yanjun stared at Xukun’s stunned expression, a grin appearing on his face as he gently caressed the younger’s smooth cheeks with his thumbs, his hand now carefully wrapped around the his head like it was clay. Then, the black-haired guy let out a shaky breath before pressing his lips on the Xukun’s forehead softly who had his eyes closed, praying to all gods that this moment was indeed true and he won't wake up in his bed the very next moment and all of this ends up being a dream, a very beautiful dream at that. But as he fluttered his eyes open and he met Yanjun’s gaze once again, the insane and irregular beating of his heart confirmed that he wasn’t just imagining things and _this_ wasn’t pure illusion. 

“You really are a dumbass.” Those were Xukun’s last words before he pulled Yanjun towards him to make their lips meet. 

Their insides churned with happiness and millions of other emotions as they relished the feeling of the other's lips pressed against their own. It didn’t take long before their lips started moving in sync as if they were dancing together in a melody only the two of them could hear. Already lost in their own world, the two completely forgot that they were still in the studio, but luckily for them Zhengting and Chengcheng already kicked out everyone even before Yanjun and Xukun started talking to each other.

“Do you think they sorted it out?” The youngest of the two mumbled as he tapped his foot against the floor anxiously. Him and Zhengting stayed outside the studio to make sure no one would come inside to bother the lovebirds.

“I don’t know, check it yourself.” Zhengting monotonously replied for the umpteenth time. Chengcheng had been asking the same thing repeatedly, acting like it was his own relationship he was trying to mend.

The red haired guy shook his head almost instantly. “Not a chance. If Yanjun sees me he will break my neck.” He shuddered, hugging himself, which made Zhengting snort. 

“He will break it either way, so it doesn't really change anything.” The older remarked in an amused tone.

“Exactly, I don’t wanna end up dying. You do it,” he begged as he slightly pushed the brunette.

Zhengting rolled his eyes as he sighed but ended up nodding before slightly opening the door and peeking inside.

“So?” Chengcheng asked when Zhengting closed the door back, his expression unreadable. He was silent for a second or two, before he bursted into a fit of giggles. His reaction made the younger incredibly curious and excited at the same time.

“I think that everything is going as planned. In fact, I think that Yanjun will be in such a good mood that he won’t even scold you,” Zhengting claimed with a smirk.

“For real?!” Chengcheng gasped before his lips broke into a shit eating grin.

“In that case I will take a look too.” The boy was about to open the door but Zhengting grabbed his wrist and dragged him away instead.

“Hey what the fu—” he complained as he tried to pull his hand back and reach for the door again but to no avail. Zhengting might look like a twink with soft smiles, soft face, soft everything but boy was he strong. Chengcheng groaned as the older of the two gave him another one of his dazzling smiles as he kept dragging him further away from the room.

“I’m suddenly hungry. Let’s go eat,” The brunette announced, rubbing his stomach with his free hand.

“But what if Yanjun and Xuk—” Chengcheng tried to reason but was again cut off. He could never win against Zhu Zhengting.

“Don’t worry they’ll be fine.” The older waved his hand dismissively.

Chengcheng gave the door one last glance as they took a sharp turn to the left. Then he freed himself and ran down the corridor whilst yelling a “The last of the two pays.” And that's how the two young men ended up racing to the canteen laughing hysterically and shoving each other to make the other loose, their cupid agenda long forgotten.

***

“So Ley is not your girlfriend?” Yanjun sipped his coffee as he tried not to appear too nosy.

“No, it was only to cover up a scandal that another model of our agency caused,” replied Xukun before he bit down on his muffin. “Also you know I’m gay.” 

“Oh okay. Right.” _Thank God…_ Yanjun wanted to add.

“However... She does feel something for me. She knows about you and at first she didn’t want to make me come here... Since she knew you work here,” the younger added. 

“Oh so she’s a fan of mine? Interesting.”

Xukun bursted out in a laugh due to Yanjun’s sarcasm. He didn’t change a bit.

“So…” Yanjun fiddled with his hands as Xukun sipped on his macchiato.

“We’re officially together right?” Yanjun blabbered, avoiding the guy’s gaze.

Xukun cackled once again, almost choking on his drink.

“What’s with that look?” Xukun looked at the boy closely, his eyes filled with amusement.

“Plus I don’t know Yanjun. Tell me. Do you think I’m the type of person who randomly kisses someone as a hobby?” he teased, causing Yanjun's lips to curl up in an arrogant smile.

“Good. At least I will be allowed to glare at whoever tries to come near you. Better yet, I will directly beat them up.”

“So possessive already,” Xukun commented with a grin.

“And I will start from that model that was with you. He was always too close for my liking,” Yanjun stated with a serious expression which made the younger snort.

“First of all we were working… And, he is straight with a girlfriend.” Xukun laughed for the hundredth time, his eyes wrinkling as they took the shape of a crescent. He was enjoying this way too much. Jealous Yanjun was way too cute.

He missed laughing like that. Usually he had to hold himself back because he was a public figure now. But with Yanjun he could act as he pleased; he knew that the latter would never judge him for anything.

“I don’t trust him either way. You could turn everyone gay with your beauty.” Yanjun huffed, crossing his arms on his chest in a defensive manner.

Xukun rolled his eyes with a smile, trying to hide the real effect that those words sparked in him.

“What a flirt, be careful I might actually end up believing it,” he teased again.

“I’m saying the truth.” Yanjun winked at him, the jealousy long gone.

“Sure, whatever.” Xukun chuckled. “I’ll check what time it is. My manager might be looking for me,” he stated before grabbing his phone from the table.

Right at that moment, Ziyi’s name appeared on the screen.

“Help me! I’m locked in the males’ bathroom!” the brunette exclaimed from the other line as soon as Xukun answered.

Xukun widened his eyes as he covered his mouth in an attempt to not laugh at his friend's misery.

“How did it happen?”

“I don’t know! I’ve been yelling for hours and my throat hurts but no one seems to hear me. I was calling you too but you weren’t answering.” Ziyi exclaimed, rubbing his face in an attempt to calm himself.

“Okay, okay sorry I didn’t hear your calls. Tell me in which toilet you are. I’m coming.” Xukun got up from his seat.

“The nearest one in the studio, down the hall. Hurry up please, my phone is dying,” Ziyi pleaded.

“Sure, I’ll be there in a couple of seconds.” Xukun glanced at Yanjun.

“Emergency. Ziyi. He’s trapped in the toilet,” he explained.

“Okay, let’s go.” The black-haired guy got up as well, ready to follow him out when Xukun paused and turned to him again.

“Are you sure? You could just wait for me here if you want, I wont mind.” 

“No, don't worry. Let’s go.” Yanjun wrapped one of his arms around Xukun’s shoulders as he reassured him before heading towards the building. 

He didn’t care if the paparazzi saw them right at this instant. Actually it was better like that so that the whole world knew that Xukun was his and he was Xukun’s at last. And that’s what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I’d like to take all credits, I would like to give an appreciation message to my beta reader once again. I know it’s their “job” to edit and polish works but mine is just amazing and I want her to know —even if she already knows— that I’m very grateful for her because not only she makes my works look much more beautiful but also ‘cause she motivates me to keep going and writing. This isn’t much honestly but I kinda feel accomplish since I finally published something. And I wanna share the feeling with the person who worked with me and was by my side —or literally in my docs— through that time.
> 
> Okay I’m done with the sappy message HAHAHA anyway I hope y’all liked the sequel and that it satisfied y’all. 
> 
> Ps. Open apology for Ziyi and his stans, I swear I love the poor boy but I had to do it to someone HAHAHA
> 
> Pps. Yes the sequel is longer than the actual main oneshot, this just shows how I'm not good with angst shshs.


End file.
